


Nesting

by yuki_chicken



Series: Pregnant Magnus Prompts [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Clary Fray (mentioned) - Freeform, Cute Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Domestic Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Fluff, Izzy and Clary are parabatai in this, Mpreg, Mpreg Magnus Bane, Nesting, Oblivious Alec Lightwood, Pregnant Magnus Bane
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 08:44:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19437940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuki_chicken/pseuds/yuki_chicken
Summary: Prompt from AllLegendsAreTrue on Pregnant Magnus Prompts





	Nesting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AllLegendsAreTrue](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AllLegendsAreTrue).



> prompt: Magnus nesting

Alec stared in dazed confusion as he watched Magnus pace all around grabbing random things around the loft. He constantly went from one room to another and then headed to the bedroom.

That pattern continued for another 45 minutes.

He blinked when one of his giant sweaters was shoved in his face. He stared at it before looking up at his husband.

His breath hitched when he saw him.

His perfect, beautiful _pregnant_ husband stood before him in all his shining glory. His hand cradled the underneath of his eight-month belly. He was in a pair of comfy pants and one of Alec’s sweaters. He groaned internally at the sight. His husband was beyond beautiful.

Magnus pouted and waved the sweater again. Alec grabbed it hesitantly and looked at Magnus.

“I need you to scent your sweater, Darling”

Alec just continued to stare at Magnus before doing what he wanted. Magnus gave a wide, beautiful smile before leaving and shuffling around the loft again.

It wasn’t until Alec got to the Institute an hour later, that he found out what was happening.

“So, he was just grabbing random stuff from around the loft?”

Alec looked towards his sister and nodded absently. Izzy looked at her big brother and cocked her eyebrow at him. Alec continued staring into space and snapped out of it when Izzy started laughing at him.

“Oh, Big Brother, don’t you read pregnancy books?”

She wheezed out while wiping a tear from her eyes. Alec stared at his sister as if she had just offended their ancestors. Of course, he had read them, he just didn’t know where she was going with all of this.

“Magnus is nesting, Big Brother”

oh.

So, that’s why he was doing that and why he wanted Alec to scent his own clothes and fuck, he can feel the blood rushing down south. Alec suddenly felt a huge surge of protection and possessiveness hit him.

His Alpha yearned to cuddle with his beautiful Warlock. The very same Warlock that was probably currently lying in his nest and rubbing his face onto everything that remotely smelled like Alec. He was also building a nice safe home for their puppy.

Alec groaned and slammed his head onto the desk. Izzy stared at her brother in amusement before standing up.

“Ok then, big brother, I’m going to go find Clary and get some training in. You can wallow in your whatever that is, but make sure to take a break once in a while and check on Magnus.”

Alec groaned. Izzy chuckled and left to find her red-head parabatai.

~~~

Later that night, Alec returned to the loft and quietly tiptoed to their room. Sure enough, his Omega was already asleep in nothing but his sweater again. Looking closely, Alec could see that it was the sweater that he had worn to bed the night before. Alec quietly groaned and took off his pants and leaving on his shirt, sliding in behind his Omega.

He heard a purr from the smaller man’s throat before he rolled over and cuddled into Alec’s chest. Alec had to bite down on his tongue to avoid making any noises. He wrapped his arms in content and watched as Magnus buried himself deeper into Alec’s arms before settling with a smile on his face.

Yeah, he could get used to loving moments like this.

**Author's Note:**

> i hope that this is good cause this is one of many fics that were written in less than 30 minutes
> 
> remember to leave a comment on the original prompt if you want one done, like, and comment to tell me what you think of this


End file.
